The Popular Clique
by Merry Sumi
Summary: There's a club at the school filled with popular students in it, but it has a secret. What could it be? Warning: Hentai and rape.
1. The Popular Clique

The Popular Clique

Disclaimer: This story was inspired by the Anime "Princess 69." I own all of the characters, since they are original, so please ask me before using them in your story.

Warning: This story is rated M for a reason. There's sex and rape. However there is no profanity. If you are under the age of 17, then you are reading at your own risk.

Author's Note: I originally had this story up for a while, but recently I took it down when someone told me something that made me have a self-realization. I feel like maybe I did not show how wrong rape is, so I decided to change the end a little and put this back up. Personally I know how immoral rape is, and it is not something to joke about in general. This is a story that I wrote about rape, and initially because some people do enjoy reading about it, but in real life it's a serious subject. So hopefully the end will bring justice.

Chapter One: The Popular Clique

'My name is Kagami. Nice to meet- Oh that sounds _horrible_!' a sixteen-year-old girl thought. Her silver eyes were gazing at the floor, not heeding the other students around her. Her violet hair went down to her shoulders and was in pigtails. 'I'm glad to be- I don't like that either.' Kagami had just moved to the area. Her cinnamon shoes were tapping against the tiled floor.

"It's the new girl," someone whispered. Kagami overlooked the bickering as she concealed her blushed expression. Her skirt went to her mid thighs and was a tint of sapphire. Her top contained a blue jacket with long sleeves. Her pale tang top could be seen beneath the V collar. Pale leggings reached her knees as her right hand clasped the right sash of her brown school bag.

'I've been here for only a couple of minutes, and I already feel lonely,' Kagami contemplated. She opened her assigned locker and briskly pulled out a Mathematics book. Her left hand slammed the red door as her shoes dragged into a nearby classroom.

'All I want is to make new friends and to be popular,' Kagami sighed. She glanced upwards to see thirty students staring at her. The girls were wearing identical attire. The boys had on blue long-sleeved shirts with a pale collar. Their azure pants covered the tops of their dismal shoes.

"Who is she?" Kagami heard more whispering, her cheeks blazing a tint of pink. "I heard that she transferred from a private school." Her arms wrapped around the book in her hands as her legs began to tremble.

"Out of the way!" someone hollered. Kagami was pinned to the white tiled wall behind her. She noticed that the teal sliding door had opened with two girls and a boy at the doorway. The female in the front had long brown hair with penetrating red eyes. The boy behind her had short silky black hair and purple eyes. The other youth stood in the back and quivered as she held several books in her arms. Her emerald hair and gray eyes contrasted the other two teenagers.

"Tomoko-Chan!" some male students shrieked.

"Kosuke-Kun!" Kagami heard a group of girls practically scream from the back of the room. The group of three leisurely walked down an isle, passing by the wooden desks. The one named Tomoko sat at a desk as the green-haired girl took out a silver comb from her bag and began brushing the brunette. Kosuke sat a few desks away from her and opened up a blue diary.

"Settle down class!" a bellowing voice interrogated. The students scurried to their desks and immediately sat down. The teacher had short blond hair, blue eyes, and flaxen glasses. Her red suit contained a long-sleeved jacket with a short skirt. Her jet-black high-heeled shoes made a loud noise as she stood behind her long wooden desk. "We have a new student." Kagami felt the professor's left hand brush against her clothed back. "Her name is Kagami. Kagami, welcome to Wintel High School." Kagami overheard a few more mutters as she weakly smiled.

"H…Hello…" she mumbled.

"You can sit by Vivian," the teacher ordered. Kagami hid her face with her Math book as she slipped beneath the desk onto a metallic chair. She took out her notebook and a pencil, ignoring the glaring faces of the students encircling her. Kagami took a quick glance at Tomoko. She was talking with Kosuke as some guys were staring at her unceasingly.

'I wonder how those two got so popular,' Kagami thought. 'Maybe I can ask when it's lunchtime. For now, I have to survive through my first class at Wintel. I want to make sure to impress everyone before they find out about the real me.' Her eyes turned back towards the blackboard, her right hand scribbling swiftly across a blank piece of notebook paper.

A few hours had passed as the lunch bell sounded in the halls. The students dashed into the cafeteria, some were in a line to buy lunches, and others were already at tables with home made meals. Kagami stood at the doorway with her pink lunch box in her clasped hands. There were about ten wooden tables with plastic blue seats. She noticed the green-haired girl from before with a group of girls encircling her.

'Maybe she can help me become popular,' Kagami told herself. She walked towards the right corner of the room. The walls were a tint of orange with white stripes. The floor was tiled and clean. She was about a foot away from the girl as she opened her mouth.

"Oh hey, you're that new girl," one of the female students blurted out.

"It's Kagami," she responded. "May I speak with you?" The girl's silver eyes gazed at hers for a while.

"Sure. Make some room please." The girls obeyed and made room for Kagami.

"Thank-you." Kagami slowly squatted by the youth, hoping that she wouldn't be a klutz and embarrass herself. "So what's your name?"

"I'm Aiko." Aiko seemed shy, yet understandable. "You look like you want to ask me something. Does it have to do with the Popular Clique?"

"The Popular Clique? What's that?" Kagami asked. The girls gasped at her retort.

"Don't worry girls. I'll explain it to her," Aiko muttered. "The Popular Clique is a club. Joining it automatically makes you popular. As you can see…" Aiko raised her right hand, exposing the example of the several girls around her.

"But you were holding books before. It doesn't look like a lot of fun. It looks more like a club where people order you around," Kagami scolded.

"It goes like this…" Aiko began. She leaned close, her hands slammed onto the table. "People that want to join do certain requirements. If they succeed, then they learn about loyalty. Being loyal gives you popularity since you hang out with the best students in the entire school. Do you understand it yet?"

"I think so. Well…" Kagami bit her lower lip, contemplating about the unfolding quest. "I want to join! No matter what it takes, I want to be a part of the club!" Kagami's eyes were wide, her legs spreading out beneath the table.

"Heh. All right. I'll tell Miss President that you're interested in joining us," Aiko smirked. She stood up and excused herself from the table. The girl then walked over to Tomoko. She came back a few minutes later. "Kagami…"

"Y…Yes?" she cringed. The hunger in her stomach had vanished, being replaced with anxiousness.

"Come with us. It's time for your test." Aiko stretched out her right hand, the group of girls giggling in their seats.

End of Chapter One


	2. Dismal Coterie

Chapter Two: Dismal Coterie

Aiko continued grinning as Kagami grasped her extended hand.

"Where are we going?" Kagami wondered aloud.

"Oh. You'll see." Aiko pulled the girl along, Tomoko and Kosuke shortly joining them. They sauntered out of the cafeteria and towards an abandoned classroom. A female student was standing outside of the door, almost as if keeping watch.

"Kagami, head into that room. Tomoko will explain the rest," Aiko uttered. She then departed with a brisk frown across her face before she looked away. Kagami nodded and then watched as the classroom door opened. She paced a few steps forward, heeding the sound of the door closing behind them. Kagami pivoted, facing Tomoko.

"Kagami, are you sure that you want to join the Popular Clique?" Tomoko asked.

"Of course," Kagami responded. Her hands were clasped in her lap as she quivered nervously in place. She then saw a male student in the corner of the room. His dirty blond hair and sapphire eyes were penetrating.

"You are about to take a test that will be life changing and a judgment of yourself," Tomoko continued. "Do you still want to go on with the requirements?"

"Yes," Kagami nodded. 'Why is she asking me so many times?'

"Very well then. You are about to become one of us. But first…" Tomoko shut her mouth, put her hands onto her hips, and then glanced at the boy in the corner. "You must let Tomi do what he wants to you. It's a challenge of loyalty and trust."

"What kind of a test is that?" Kagami razzed. Tomoko then seized Kagami's hands, pinning them behind her back, then wrapping a tight rope around them. "Hey! Why did you tie me?" Tomoko then shoved her onto the floor. There weren't any desks around as Kagami's head rested against the wooden cupboard. Tomi inched closer, his hands reaching out in front of him.

"Do it, Tomi-Kun," Tomoko muttered with a wide smirk. Kagami watched as Tomi sat obverse of her, his hands coming closer by the fleeting seconds. She sensed his frigid fingertips slipping beneath her skirt, her legs beginning to fidget.

"N…No…Don't touch me there!" Kagami cringed. Her attire concealed his hands, his face inches away from hers. She felt his hands pull down her pink panties, a breeze drifting across her maidenhood. "S…Stop!" She sensed her cheeks turning red, tears forming in her eyes.

"Keep quiet or else!" Tomoko exclaimed. Kagami was trembling, frightened as her underwear was thrown to the floor. Tomi's hands gripped her ankles as he spread her legs apart. Kagami couldn't help but watch as Tomi lowered his head towards her pussy. She then flinched as his tongue flicked against her clit.

"S…Stop…" Kagami softly pleaded. Her hands were wriggling as she tried to break free from the bondage. Tomi's hands were now slammed against her thighs, pinning her down to the floor. His tongue was penetrating her cunt, sliding in and out of her vulnerable pussy. Kagami's vision was blurry as tears strolled down her face. Her body was screaming in alarm as Tomi continued the misconduct.

'He's teasing me! My body is reacting so strongly,' she thought. He then pulled away, removing his right hand from her left thigh. He then thrashed his index finger into her genitalia, causing Kagami to loudly groan.

'You're really tight," Tomi whispered. His finger was slipping in and out, causing pre-cum to trickle down Kagami's bare skin. Kagami was releasing moans and groans, which were in sync with a shove of his finger. Kagami felt her body warm up, reacting to the masturbation that was occurring beneath her skirt. He then added another finger, a sheepish wail coming out of Kagami's mouth. His fingers would thrust into her pussy, then rub inside and outside of it. Tomoko continued to watch, not stopping the incident on the classroom floor.

"She's wet enough, Tomi-Kun," Tomoko sneered.

"Right, Miss President," Tomi responded. He stopped rubbing and fingering, grasping the hem of his pants. Kagami gazed and studied his hands in horror. He pulled down his pants, exposing his member. It erected towards the ceiling as it hardened.

"No! Please don't! I'm a virgin!" Kagami screamed. The shaft was inching closer to her pussy, her heart rapidly throbbing against her chest.

"You should have thought of that _before_ you took the test," Tomoko snickered. "Oh well. It's too late now." Kagami felt the pinnacle of the member touch her pussy, her eyes widening in shock.

'It's coming!' Kagami panicked. Tomi bucked his hips, the gentle push causing Kagami to scream. The tip of the shaft had entered into her pussy, stretching her tight walls. She could feel it sliding in easily, Tomi's hips touching hers. "Gah! No! It hurts!" Kagami was trembling, her walls being pulled apart. She felt a jolt of pain coarse through her as she let out a wail.

"Shut up!" Tomoko snapped. She then walked over and slapped tape across Kagami's mouth. "There. Now no one will hear us." Tomoko stood by the door and continued watching. The member was inching in rapidly, being thrashed in and out of her pussy. Tomi was humping, bucking, thrusting, shoving, and beginning to moan. His hands were firmly holding onto Kagami's hips as his member dove between her widened legs.

'N…No…' Kagami was in tears. Her vision was burred as she had trouble breathing through her stuffed nose. She began panting, as her body was not able to struggle. The pain was turning into unwanted pleasure, the rape persistent. The shaft was all the way inside her genitalia as Tomi's sounds were in sync with each shove of his manhood.

'I can't take it anymore…' Kagami felt nauseated. 'It's hard to breathe, too…' The room began to spin, Tomi's humping feeling completely different, almost as if her body was suckling hard on his presence. 'I feel so weak.' She slowly shut her eyes, everything going blank.

* * *

"Kagami," someone whispered. "Kagami…" The youth opened her silver eyes, chilled sweat across her brow. She wasn't sure if she was still dreaming as she opened her eyes. Her hands were clasped amongst a pale bed mattress, a teal thin blanket enveloping her.

'Please tell me that was a nightmare,' Kagami thought. The scene of her virgin body being raped was still occurring through her thoughts as her heart continued to throb. She shifted her right hand and rubbed her eyes, sitting up simultaneously. Kagami then heeded the nurse's office, the walls pale with blue borderlines.

"You're finally awake," a girl muttered. Kagami's ears perked like a cat hearing a sudden disruption.

"Aiko?" she retorted. "What happened?" Her left hand felt something damp as she glanced between her legs. "There's blood!"

"Yeah. That sort of happens when you do sex for the first time," Aiko explained. She was sitting on a nearby bench, the blue cushion on metallic legs.

"Then it really did…Occur…" Kagami sighed, tears forming in her eyes.

"But you're now a member of the Popular Clique," the student coaxed. "And you have about an hour left before school is over."

"I guess you're right. I just am surprised that someone didn't warn me," Kagami scolded. "Wait. Does that mean you…Did…_Sex_?"

"Yep. Kosuke and I did it a while ago." Aiko didn't seem shocked at all. She was beaming as she leaned forward.

"So everyone in the club has done it. I see." Kagami was silent, shutting her mouth for a while.

"Well tomorrow is your first day as the Popular Newbie," Aiko interrupted. "I'll give you more instructions at your locker tomorrow morning." Aiko opened the sapphire door, then shut it behind her. Kagami was alone as she gazed at her bloodstained attire.

'How am I going to explain this to Mom and Dad?' she wondered. 'Well I didn't want to do it, so it was considered rape. Meaning that Tomi is the sinner.' She paused, biting her lower lip. 'Or I could not say anything at all.' She bit her lower lip, laid back, and then drifted off to sleep.

End of Chapter Two


	3. The Iris Club

Chapter Three: The Iris Club

Kagami rubbed her eyes with her petite hands as she let out another yawn.

'I shouldn't have stayed up so late last night,' she thought. Her attire was identical to yesterdays, the same sapphire skirt and jacket.

"Kagami!" a voice hollered. Her ears perked like a cat's, attempting to disdain the person that called her name. Kagami then frowned to see Tomi dashing towards her side.

"What do you want?" Kagami sneered. "Trying to rape me again?" Tomi grimaced as he sauntered by her right side.

"Hey Tomi! Hi Kagami!" some girls screamed. Tomi waved his right hand, and then overlooked the crowd.

"Listen Kagami…" he began. "I want to apologize for what I did to you yesterday." The female student beside him gasped.

"Apologize? Well, you are the one that will go to Hell for that," Kagami explained. "But why did you do it?" Her eyes met his, her hands clasped atop of her skirt.

"I had to," Tomi responded. "If I didn't, then I would be kicked out of the club. Besides, you're now popular, thanks to our incident."

"Really?" Kagami inquired. She beamed. He nodded and then opened his mouth.

"Well, do you forgive me?" Tomi wondered. They were walking down the sidewalk, several feet away from the school stairs. There were other students around that were enveloped by chattering.

"Eh, sure." Kagami bit her lower lip. 'I still haven't told my parents though. I wonder what they will say. Is it right to be forgiving such a sinner like Tomi?'

"Can I ask you one more thing, Kagami-Chan?" Tomi added. Their shoes tapped against the stairs as they went into the chilly school building.

"I guess."

"Want to be friends?" he asked. Kagami paused, contemplating for a moment.

'He will be my first friend, so what do I have to lose?' she thought. "Yeah. We'll be friends." She reached her locker as she stood by it. Tomi smiled.

"All right then. See you at lunch!" he retorted. His left hand waved good-bye as they parted. He was swept into the group of students as Kagami faced her locker and opened it with her right hand.

'Oh! I was supposed to meet Aiko this morning!' Kagami snapped.

"Right on time I see," a female voice interrupted. Kagami pivoted to see Aiko and another girl by her left side.

"Hi! I'm a fan!" the youth teetered. "You're so lucky to be a part of Tomoko's club!"

"Heh. Anyways…" Aiko shooed the girl away, her right hand swooshing through the air. "It's time for you to speak with Tomoko about your club duties."

"Right now?" Kagami replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Pfft. Of course. When she summons you, you go, or else she'll kick you out," Aiko razzed. "You have fifteen minutes before class starts anyway. That's plenty of time. Come on!" Aiko seized Kagami's left hand, tugging her across the hallway.

"Ah!" Kagami watched as she was thrown into a nearby classroom and then the door shutting behind her. Tomoko was sitting on a desk that was obverse of her. "Hello Tomoko-Chan." Kagami felt like bowing, her president several feet away from her. No one else was in the room as Kagami heeded the same surroundings from the day before.

"Heh. You sure are punctual," Tomoko complimented. She slid off the desk and crossed her arms. "So you're the new girl. I have a few things for you to do."

"Anything Tomoko," Kagami blushed. She felt like she was talking with an idol, her legs quaking with anxiousness.

"The first task is that you are to carry my books from class to class. That also includes following me around and obeying anything that I say," Tomoko explained. Her right hand threw her hair back as she smirked.

"Okay. That doesn't sound too hard," Kagami thought aloud.

"Second…You're going to get Koko in here at lunch time. She will be our new member."

"Meaning…You'll do what you did to me?" Kagami whimpered.

"Of course. We're trying to become the largest club in the entire school," Tomoko grinned. "Now, why don't you start today by carrying my books? They are on that desk." Tomoko pointed at the desk to her left, a stack of books atop of it.

"Okay." Kagami slipped both of her hands onto the books, sticking them beneath her arms. "Wait. What does Koko look like?"

"Don't worry. We'll point her out when the time comes," she muttered. "She's in our class though…The short-haired brunette with the red eyes in our first class. She usually sits in the front row."

"Right. I'll do it." Kagami felt like someone had punched her in the stomach. Not only did she get raped, but she was now luring someone else into the same situation. The anxiety overwhelmed her as she departed from the room.

* * *

Kagami was sitting at her desk in math class, eyeing Koko from the middle of the classroom. There was about five minutes before the lunch bell would sound, her task ticking in her mind like an ominous event happening after a countdown.

'She looks so innocent…Like me,' Kagami thought. 'Well, before yesterday that is.' The bell rung as students rampaged out of the classroom.

"Don't forget, Kagami," Tomoko whispered. The president walked away as she flew her hair back. Someone had run up to Kagami before she had a chance to stand up.

"Kagami-Chan! You're so lucky!" the girl mumbled. Kagami blushed, in awe of the sudden fame.

"Thank-you," she replied. 'No one noticed me yesterday, and now most of the students have said something to me today.' Kagami stood up from her desk. The Newbie held Tomoko's books as she could barely see over the top one between her arms. Kagami noticed that Koko was still at her desk, her eyes gazing at an opened book. The club members were about to exit the classroom when Tomoko stopped.

"Hello Tomoko," a voice muttered. Kagami glanced ahead to see three girls standing obverse of Tomoko, each one with a smirk on her face.

"Oh it's you, Fumiko," Tomoko sneered. Her right hand was on her hip as she glared. Fumiko was in the center as her scarlet hair and brown eyes glimmered from the sunlight. Kagami overlooked the other two girls as Fumiko opened her mouth.

"The Iris Club is the best group in the entire school," one of the girls squeaked. "And there's no requirement to join."

'The Iris Club?' Kagami repeated. 'Looks like the Popular Clique is a rival.' Her arms were beginning to tire, but she ignored the plea.

"Whatever. Our club has twice as many members than yours," Tomoko argued. "Heh. My club is way better. Pretty soon every student will be in the Popular Clique."

"Come on, girls. Tomoko is just jealous," Fumiko uttered. She waved her right hand as the three of them pivoted, sauntering down the hallway. Kagami glanced upwards at Tomoko, who's face was bright red.

"Tomoko-Chan…" Kosuke whined. He grasped her left shoulder and frowned. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. It's fine. Let's eat lunch before we meet our newest member," Tomoko chuckled. The two of them went towards the cafeteria, Kagami and Koko remaining inside the classroom.

'I guess this is it,' Kagami thought. 'If I fail, then I won't be able to hang out with Tomi, or even Tomoko-Chan.' She placed the books onto a desk and then shifted herself towards the other student. "Koko…?"

"Hm?" Koko glanced up to see Kagami standing in front of her desk. "Oh it's you…The new girl." Koko was timid as she tightly clasped her hands together in her lap. "It must be cool to be so popular on your second day of school."

"How long have you been here?" Kagami asked. She was curious to know more about Koko before she lured her into the club's classroom.

"About a year and a half. I also joined the Iris Club a while ago, but it's not as popular as the club that you're in," Koko explained.

'This is almost too easy,' Kagami contemplated. 'I can see why Tomoko chose Koko as a task for me. She must want Koko to join so that the Iris Club loses one of their members. That would make me envious if I were Fumiko and found that out.' "So you really want to join Popular Clique?"

"Would I ever! Then I would be with Kosuke-Kun and Tomoko-Chan!" Koko was thrilled as her eyes sparkled.

"Even if it meant going through the trial and changing your life?" Kagami added. She felt like she had already said too much as she bit her lower lip.

"The trial? I've heard of that. I'll do anything, even if it's life threatening," she cooed. "Being a social outcast can get pretty boring." Koko stood up and packed up her belongings. "Why don't you escort me to the classroom?"

"Yeah. I could." Kagami sensed the guilt knotting her guts. 'It's like I'm betraying her. She'll find out the truth and then blame me for it. Oh well…She seems like she's willing to do anything to join. That's how I felt as well and then…'

"Come on! Lunch is almost over!" Koko shouted.

"Oh right!" Kagami puffed. She led the way as Koko pursued after her. The Popular Clique classroom wasn't too far as they immediately reached it. Kosuke was standing by the door with a smile on his face.

"You must be Koko," he retorted.

"Yeah! And you're Kosuke-Kun!" she laughed. Kagami was still carrying the books as she watched from afar.

"Thanks for bringing her, Kagami. You may go now," Kosuke responded. Kagami stood on the opposite of the hallway, watching as Kosuke and Koko went behind the classroom door.

'Any minute now…' Kagami sighed. She could hear faint cries from the room as she ran far from the area. 'I'm sorry, Koko…'

End of Chapter Three


	4. Long Walk

Chapter Four: Long Walk

It had already been a week at Wintel High School. Kagami was ordered around by Tomoko, but had a crowd of girls around her wherever she went without the president. Koko had also joined the Popular Clique, and wasn't too upset about what had happened.

Her eyes studied the tiled floor as she exited the school. The sun was close to setting in the horizon as various colors were across the sky. She had one book in her arms, which was hers.

"Kagami!" someone hollered. Kagami turned around to see Tomi dashing towards her from the school hallway. "Hey. Can I walk you home?"

"Oh sure." She beamed. "Wait…Did you rape anyone today?"

"You ask me that every time that we meet," Tomi chortled. "Of course not." They sauntered across the sidewalk, heading for the main street. "Um Kagami…?" He interrupted her as she glanced up.

"What is it?" she asked.

"There's some things that I want to tell you," Tomi began. "But it might take a while to explain. Are you in a hurry to get home?"

"Um…" Kagami bit her lower lip. 'It sounds like an invitation for more rape to me. But maybe I can trust him. It's a Friday after all.' "That's fine." They crossed the street as several cars parked behind the line. The town was smaller than the one that she used to live in, but she enjoyed the fresh surroundings.

"Cool! We'll get a bite to eat at the mall. You've taken the train, right?" Tomi wondered.

"No I haven't," she responded. They were now coming closer to the train station, which went above and below the surface.

"It's like the metro rail."

"Oh! I've been on those before." The station contained a dismal roof with two silver trains on both sides of the standing grounds. There were several other people, some old, and some young, but mostly employers returning home from work. Most of them were on cell phones or reading a newspaper. The ceiling above them was white as the ground was made of red brick. There were black screens that listed a schedule of departing trains. Kagami could feel rumbling beneath her shoes as their train approached.

It came to a halt as many people exited the double doors and spread out across the station. Tomi walked forward as Kagami followed. The train was full as they both grasped tightly onto a metal pole. The carpeted floors were salmon pink colored and the flaxen chairs faced both ways. Kagami felt pinned in place as she gripped the pole firmly.

"Doors closing," a voice announced. The train began moving as the passengers shifted forward and then back.

"We have a while before we have to get off," Tomi explained. Kagami nodded, as she couldn't see anything except the back of someone's coat. Two more stops had passed as people got on and off, but they were still encircled in place. "Kagami-Chan…Do you want to know more about the Popular Clique?"

"Huh? I thought you guys told me everything already," Kagami inquired.

"No. There's more." Kagami felt uneasy as Tomi opened his mouth. "The true name of the club is the Dismal Coterie."

"How come no one told me this?" Kagami whined. The train came to a halt but then immediately went forward.

"Because there's another trial in order to get into it, and only a few members know about it," Tomi uttered.

"Is it similar to the other test?" Kagami sneered. She hoped that no one was listening in to their conversation as she kept her voice low.

"Yeah. I think it's time that we do it," Tomi mumbled.

"Here? Now?" she gasped. 'If it's sex again, then how does he plan on doing it without anyone noticing?'

"I think you'll like it. Most of the girls do," he added. "Are you ready?"

"N…No…" Kagami shook her head.

"Come on. Trust me. Or would you rather continue being the club Newbie?" The question penetrated her mind, almost like the test was unavoidable.

"All right." Kagami had both of her hands on the pole as she waited for Tomi's first move. She suddenly moaned as his right hand cupped her panties. "What are you doing?"

"Sh. Keep your voice down." Kagami felt frisky, the touch of his hand causing her body to grow warm.

'It's like what he did to me before he stuck it in…' Kagami thought. 'He has the perfect position for it, too, since he's right behind me.' Tomi's fingers were now rubbing against her clothed cunt, her legs trembling as she held in a groan. Her bodily defenses were rapidly weakening. The moment this time was much more different than the last, a pleasurable and overwhelming feeling that she hadn't felt in a while. Except this time, she felt herself wanting it, eager for his fingers to touch her walls.

"You're wet," Tomi chuckled. He removed his hand, and then slipped it into her panties, directly rubbing her vulnerable pussy. She moaned again as she immediately muffled her sounds with her right hand. "Heh. You like it, don't you?" His fingers were abrading across her cunt and anal hole, each touch causing her to grunt.

'I can't believe he's doing this in a place so public!' Kagami thought. 'Yet I'm so jaunty.' His right index finger then slammed into her pussy as she let out another moan. He slipped it in and out, the pre-cum dripping down her thighs. Another finger was added, her walls suckling hard on his presence.

"I think you're ready for it," Tomi whispered. He removed his hand and shuffled it through his school bag, pulling out a vibrator. The device was the color blue, about eight inches long, and three inches wide. "This will help you get closer to becoming a member of the Dismal Coterie." He then tugged her panties away from her genitalia and eased the toy into her dank pussy.

"Oh!" Kagami let out a loud moan. The vibrator was a bit smaller than his member, but gave about the same amount of pleasure. His right hand activated the vibrator, the buzzing sound coming from beneath her skirt. Kagami felt the vibrator quake, its thick length penetrating her pussy. Each thrust in and out would cause her to moan, her hand tightly covering her mouth. The amount of pre-cum was increasing, each hump of the vibrator building up the orgasm.

She then thought of how he must have felt about teasing her without the same feelings in return. Kagami slowly removed the hand from her mouth and lowered it, reaching for the bulge in his pants.

"What are you doing?" Tomi wondered aloud. Her hand pressed against the lump in his pants, recognizing the erecting member. "Oh! Kagami-Chan! You're making me harden."

"It's the least that I can do," she responded. She held in a groan and unzipped his pants, pulling his shaft out of his clothes. She could sense its stiffness and its want for something to grasp onto it. Her hand moved up and down, rubbing the member as Tomi moaned above her right shoulder.

"Kagami-Chan…" Tomi mumbled. His hands were twitching by his sides as her fingers wrapped around his manhood and squeezed it a few times. They were both groaning and trembling, the orgasms about to pop. Kagami's hand was then pushed away by his. "I…I can do the rest. You're probably c…coming…real soon."

Kagami was too distraught to think of what Tomi was talking about. The vibrator was further in her pussy than it was a few minutes ago. She gripped the pole firmly, her free hand covering her mouth as she gasped. Her entire body was arousing and beginning to feel completely different, almost like the vibrator was reaching all the way inside. She arched her back as she loudly groaned.

Tomi, from behind, moved his hand swiftly, up and down and around his member. He also let out a grunt, as the ejaculation was about to burst. They overlooked the people around them, frenzied by the sudden spasms. Kagami felt herself cum, the hot sticky substance engulfing her panties. Tomi's semen went forward, immediately dropping onto the carpet below them.

"Oops…" Tomi whispered. He glanced downwards at the floor as there was a massive damp spot, his seed wasted. He shut the vibrator off with the controller and then placed his right hand on Kagami's shoulder. "How was it?"

"It…Was…Good…" Kagami panted. She was out of breath, ignoring the hand that went beneath her skirt to remove the device. Both of her hands were now on the pole, holding her up from collapsing. "That was probably something sinful, but I have to admit, it felt amazing."

"That's excellent." Tomi then opened up her school bag that was on her back and threw the vibrator, along with its remote, deep into her sack. He shut it, as she didn't seem to notice. 'Hopefully she'll thank me later for that.' He zipped up his pants, his member soft and at rest.

"Why am I so tired?" Kagami asked. They were one stop away from where they were heading to. Tomi opened his mouth, smirking to himself, enjoying the perverted conversation.

"It's because you came and had to stand up while doing it," he uttered.

"Came?" she repeated. Kagami was bewildered as the doors opened, the two of them departing from the train.

"That's when you release a substance known as cum. I don't remember what it does exactly." Kagami blushed, feeling uneasy as she noticed the stained floor that they left on the passing train.

"Whatever it is, I feel dirty from it," she spat. "You shouldn't do that so openly next time!" Her face directly turned towards his, an angry expression across her face. His hands went into the air, hoping that she wouldn't create a scene in the middle of the train station.

"I'm sorry! I just wanted to try it out! And you admitted that you liked it," Tomi responded sheepishly.

"Pfft. You're right. Well, let's hurry and get a bite to eat. I'm starving." She watched as they headed up some concrete stairs, a beam of nighttime air encircling them. The moon was in the sky in a crescent shape. The town lights glimmered across the sidewalks, drawing customers into the bright scenarios.

"I think it's this way," Tomi hinted. They went left and passed several shops, each one with various items or customers.

'This is my first time going out with a boy alone,' Kagami thought. 'Even though he's a total pervert, he's a nice guy.' She smiled and glanced upwards. Tomi overlooked her gaze as he paused.

"This is it. My favorite burger place!" Tomi exclaimed.

"We came all this way for fast food?" Kagami sneered.

"Of course. I'm sure you'll like it." They both walked in and ordered a meal, eating, talking, and relaxing together at a booth by the window. They then exited the restaurant, headed back onto the train, and then walked towards where Kagami's home was. They talked about everything that they could, from movies to candy. Her house was a few hundred feet away, a long pause between them, as Tomi opened his mouth.

"You know…I've been wanting to ask you something," he said. The streetlights shined onto the sidewalk, revealing the pathway before them.

"What is it?" she inquired. The neighborhood entrance was passing by, various houses between each other with little yard space.

"How do you feel about the Popular Clique? The Club?" Tomi added. Kagami could see her house, the crimson bricks and dismal roof with emerald shades.

"I like the fact that we're the popular ones of the school, but I feel like we're violating a lot of people's privacy by raping them," Kagami explained. "I wish there was a way that the club could be done differently for people to join."

"Yeah. Watching and doing the trial is difficult when you barely know the person," Tomi sighed. "But that's how Tomoko and Kosuke want to do it."

"I also don't like how we have to lure people into that room either." They both were frowning, discomforted by the club's suddenly increasing numbers. "Could we…Somehow change it?" She looked up at him again as he stared downwards at her.

"I don't think so." Her driveway was appearing, the two of them standing close to it. "Heh. Kagami. There's so much more that I want to show you about the Dismal Coterie."

"So you disagree with me?" Kagami wailed.

"No! No! I think that if we could run the club, we would do the test differently. Then if people want to join the secret part of it, then we tell and ask them about it first," he clarified.

"That sounds great! Well I better go before my parents get worried about me," she nodded. "Thanks for tonight. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Okay. See you!" With that, Tomi waved and then departed, leaving Kagami by her driveway. He evaporated into the darkness as she pivoted, heading for the door.

'Now I wonder though…What else is there to being a part of the Dismal Coterie?' she contemplated. Her right hand was opening the door. She then jumped, a sudden noise bursting from inside.

"You're home!" her little sister squeaked. She also had light violet hair and cinnamon eyes. Her petite arms wrapped around Kagami's thighs as her head stroked the bottom of her skirt.

"Where have you been?" her father interrogated. His arms were folded, as his face was stern. His hair was black and his gray eyes vivid. Her mother was also there, her brown eyes and violet hair contrasting. Her father always wore a suit and a tie, being a businessman, and was a dismal shade of gray. Her mother's sweater was purple and her pants a shade of beige.

"I was out…" Kagami began. She felt uneasy with her family at the door right as she was walking in. The house was small and contained three floors: basement, first floor, and second floor. They were on the main floor as a set of pale carpeted stairs with wooden poles went upwards. The floor around them was brown as well. Kagami removed her shoes and slipped them onto the crimson carpet that her mom always left out.

"It's late. We were worried about you. You could have at least called," her mother explained. The kitchen area was behind her, the emerald walls matching with the wooden cupboards and tables. There were a few paintings on the walls that her parents bought during their business trips.

"I know. I was studying for a test," Kagami lied. Her sibling was still tightly around her legs.

"Kagami smells funny," the child giggled. She was eight years old and was wearing a pink dress that went down to her knees. Pale leggings covered her feet and lower legs.

"Um, I'll be up in my room," she responded anxiously. The kid between her legs stepped back as the teenager scurried up the stairs. She overlooked the living room, which was towards her right. The carpet was soft and had three scarlet couches on it with a wooden coffee table in the center. Her mother's china display was in the left corner with a few lights beaming on the antique items concealed behind the translucent glass.

Her room was straight ahead with her sister's to the right and her parent's room to the left. Her room was larger than her sister's, but much smaller compared to the master bedroom. She shut her pale door and then locked it behind her, feeling her chest pound from her rapid heartbeat.

'That was close.' Her bedroom was a mix of purple and white. Her bed covers were violet with white stripes going across it. The bed was against the outside wall as the window was right next to it. A few pillows were at the top of it, a wooden stand against the wall. Her brown dresser was to the right of it, almost next to the front door. A desk was on the opposite wall, various books and picture frames on it.

Kagami leapt onto her bed and then crossed her legs, the smell of cum stinging her nose.

'Lena was right. I do stink,' she thought. She then turned her bag upside down and threw the books onto her bed. The vibrator and controller fell out last, her eyes gazing at them. 'Tomi!' She grew furious, reflecting upon what had happened back on the train. 'He's going to get it!'

* * *

A week and a half had passed since the experience on the train with Tomi. Several new members had joined the Popular Clique, each one joyous and not complaining at all. Kagami didn't have to carry around Tomoko's belongings anymore since Koko took her place. Her and Tomi became closer friends with each passing day, the both of them hoping to figure out a way to change the club, and to date without anyone knowing.

It was around Midnight, a Friday night as Kagami laid in her bed sound asleep. She had been tossing and turning for a while, but she wasn't sure why. Her eyes opened as she studied her bedroom ceiling. The moonlight was engulfing her bed, making it easier for her to see around her room.

'Tomi-Kun…' Her silky pink tang top and pants left her arms exposed. She then rested for a while, ignoring the clock on her lamp desk to her left.

Flashback

"Heh. Kagami. There's so much more that I want to show you about the Dismal Coterie."

End of FlashbackTomi's words had been nagging her mind since that night. She was curious to know what else there was to see about the Dismal Coterie. He hadn't done anything sexually with her for quite a while. She bit her lower lip and felt uneasy.

'He did give me that vibrator,' Kagami thought. 'I wonder why he gave it to me though.' The thoughts of the incident on the train and the rape incident on her first day of school paced through her mind, the moment beginning to feel frisky. She sat up and glanced at the clock, and then back at the bed. 'Something doesn't seem right. I feel…Like how I was when Tomi teased me. Sort of warm and itchy down there.'

Her hands dug beneath her bed sheets, sneaking onto her pants. 'This isn't something that I should be doing, but…' The temptation was dawning on her, her body already preparing for sexual intercourse with trickling pre-cum dampening her pale panties. 'I have the time, and well, it wasn't my fault that I came on the train.' Her thoughts were flooded by excuses, almost like something was holding her back from continuing the misconduct beneath the bed cover.

'No one will know…' Kagami stared at her blanket, her hands poised. She remembered Tomi's movements, almost like she knew what to do next. Her right hand touched between her legs, a damp spot already forming. 'I'm wet…' The hand then moved upwards, slipping into her underwear. She let out a moan as her fingers felt her vulnerable pussy. Her left hand then covered her mouth as her fingers began rubbing and cupping the teased cunt.

'Ah!' Kagami groaned. The pleasure was overwhelming and fresh, the youth moving her fingers up and down, her hand sticky and moist from pre-cum. The guilt from before was completely gone, nothing holding her back from the self-pleasure. She then slipped her index finger into her pussy, another moan muffled by her left hand. She slid her finger in and out, her walls stretching, eager for a thick insertion.

'It's coming…That feeling from before…' Kagami felt the orgasm build up with each thrust of her finger, adding another one as she grunted. The vibrator was tucked away in her closet, concealed from any of the family members in the house. Kagami arched her back, her fingers shoving quickly and firmly into her pussy. 'Oh! I'm coming!'

With that, she arched her back, cum enveloping her masturbating fingers. She sighed and then frowned. 'That wasn't as good as I thought it would be.' Her fingers were removed from her panties, only one drop of the pale substance visible across her presence. 'Maybe next time I'll use the vibrator. Or even better, get Tomi to do it with me.' She felt nauseated from the tiresome masturbation. Her body fell back as she pulled the sheets over her shoulders, and then fell asleep.

End of Chapter Four


	5. Disturbing Vacation Part 1

Chapter Five: Disturbing Vacation Part 1

"Kosuke-Kun! I'm coming!" Tomoko hollered. Kosuke humped, bucked, and thrusted his hips, his hardened shaft penetrating her pussy. Her shirt was open as her chest was bouncing. Her lower body was exposed as her clothes rested on the desk beside them. His pants had also been pulled off, giving the intercourse more flexibility between them.

"Same here…" Kosuke grunted. His hands were gripping her midriff, her stomach leaning over a desk as his member thrashed into her pussy from behind. Her hands were grasping the edge of the desk, the orgasm causing her to loudly moan. She loved the feeling as his thick member reached all the way inside, releasing tension and overwhelming pleasure. Kosuke ejaculated, gritting his teeth as he held his manhood inside her.

That was what Tomoko enjoyed, and only Kosuke knew that. She wasn't like other girls in the school. Kosuke remembered most other girls would complain right before he came, begging him to not come inside them, and then having to squirt sperm elsewhere, which usually caused a huge mess. His time with Tomoko was the only chance to actually release his semen into a female's tight pussy, which he really enjoyed. They regularly would have sex in the Popular Clique classroom, each Monday and Friday at 7:00 P.M. before classes began.

"I hope that helped, Tomoko-Chan," Kosuke muttered. He felt her cum engulf his member, sluggishly shoving it into her pussy a few more times for a lasting effect. She was breathing heavily as she opened her mouth.

"It did. Thank-you, Kosuke-Kun." Tomoko moaned again as he eased out his member, the girl pivoting, and then falling onto her knees. She then suckled his shaft, licking off the salty substances. Kosuke gripped the desk behind him, her head touching his hips, moaning with each movement of her mouth on his erecting member.

"That's enough for today," he interrupted. She had cleaned off most of the semen, her body bouncing as she stood up. "We have something to do this weekend. You remember about it, right?"

"Of course I do. Rumor has it that Tomi and Kagami want to change the club," Tomoko responded. She buttoned up her shirt, then put back on her lower attire. Kosuke watched.

"Hopefully the test will help us clarify that rumor," he retorted.

"Yeah. This will show who's the leader, and prove to us how loyal they are." Kagami smirked; the two of them close as they kissed.

* * *

'I can't believe that I'm going to a hotel,' Kagami thought. She was on a bus heading over the bay bridge, watching the ocean waves tumble onto the beach below. The sky was clear blue with wispy clouds. It was an early Saturday morning as someone had invited her to a local hotel, no reason or name provided. The instructions only told how the expenses would be free, and that she needed a bathing suit. The bus went over a bump as it turned towards the right, heading into the city. A blue shirt and jeans were covering her bathing suit, her school bag in her lap.

'I wonder if I'll be doing any swimming.' Various buildings passed by, as she could smell the ocean from the opened windows. The entire bus floor was dismal, each chair facing forward. It came to a halt, the hotel obverse of the vehicle. Kagami stood up and took her bag, departing as she sauntered across the hotel courtyard.

The entire building was glass, the sun reflecting. Two trees were by the double door entrance. 'According to the letter, I'm in room 220.' She went inside. The floor was teal, the walls white with orange strips. She picked up her key at the front desk, then headed up the elevator, and into her room. The front door had a circular peephole, almost like a window on a boat.

The inside was small, only including a bed and a dresser. The entire room was teal, the cerulean curtains covering the window. The bed was on the far most wall, away from the door. The cinnamon dresser was beside it, a travel book inside. 'I guess I'll just sit here and wait.' She removed her clothes, the blue one-piece bathing suit covering from shoulders to hips. A few minutes later, someone opened the door.

"Hey! You can't-Oh, Kosuke…" Kagami uttered. The boy was in the doorway, his only piece of clothing a pair of crimson swim shorts.

"Kagami, it's time for your next test," he announced.

"You're the one that sent me the letter?" Kagami interrupted.

"Of course." He shut the door behind him, not much standing space between them. "This is a test of loyalty. If you run away, then you fail and are kicked out of the club. If you stay and accept what happens, then you will continue to be a member." She felt uneasy with the two of them alone, her hands clasped into her lap.

"Is this similar to the first test?" Kagami wondered aloud.

"Something like it." Kosuke then grinned. "Now, let's begin." He walked a few steps forward, waving his hand as she stood up. They were only a half a foot apart as he leaned forward. His eyes were shifting, almost like studying her petite body. "You look sexy in a bathing suit." His mouth then opened, his tongue licking her right ear.

"Thanks…" Kagami blushed; his lips nibbling on her lobe. He then faced her again, this time kissing her on the lips.

"You don't do this often, do you?" Kosuke asked. He then pecked again, giving her a moment to respond.

"What? Why do you think that?" Kagami inquired. He kissed across her neck, and then her chest, lifting his head.

"Your body is reacting so strongly." They then pecked for a while, his tongue slipping into her mouth and flicking her walls. She felt the edge of the bed touch the back of her legs, almost like they were about to fall over onto the bed.

'He's right. I can feel myself already getting wet.' Pre-cum was trickling onto her bathing suit, her body teased by the constant kissing. It was almost like her pussy was envious of his mouth, wanting something to rub against her tight cunt. His right hand then extended forward, cupping her pussy as she moaned. He removed his mouth, a string of drool falling onto her chin.

"Don't worry. You'll get what you want eventually. Except how do you think Tomi will feel when he hears that I had sex with you?" Kosuke smirked. Kagami gasped. The boy went behind her, his hands switching positions.

'Tomi-Kun…I've been so distracted. We're not officially a couple though…But he is my best friend,' she thought. 'This is a test though, so that's the reason.' Her eyes were gazing at the door. 'Except my body…Kosuke-Kun…It's acting so strangely.'

"Just relax. This is between us." With that, his fingers began rubbing against her tight clit, the girl moaning in response. His left hand slipped into her suit, cupping her right bosom. Kagami groaned from her pussy and chest being masturbated by Kosuke's hands.

'He's doing it differently than how Tomi did,' Kagami thought. Her mouth was wide open, as each sound was in synch with a rub of Kosuke's fingers. She could feel the bottom of her suit growing damp from pre-cum.

"Heh." Kosuke then slipped his hand into the bathing suit, around her pussy, and began rubbing her cunt. Kagami puffed as she could feel his hand bulging in-between her moist skin and tight attire. Little did students know that the blue uniform bathing suits sometimes had two pieces, the top and the bottom, the lower piece only covering the hips. "This would be much easier if I removed your firm suit." Kagami heeded the boy's temptation as she bit her lower lip.

"N…Not yet…" she stammered. Her words were in sync with his fingers pressing against her wet pussy. She was surprised that no one had complained about the noises that she was making, almost like the room was soundproof. Two fingers were then shoved into her pussy, causing her to yelp from the dire indulgence. Kosuke then slipped his fingers in and out, the amount of pre-cum doubling, Kagami groaning with each upward shove.

"I like your sounds," Kosuke chortled. "It expresses how much you are relishing this. I can't wait to hear when I penetrate you with my thick shaft." Kagami gasped from his comment and from sensing another drip of pre-cum trickling down her thighs. His hands continued moving from one bosom to the other, rubbing from the top to the ends furiously, like flattening out a water balloon. Her body was completely reacting to his misconduct, unable to resist the proceeding intercourse. "I think that's enough. Now it's your turn."

She then felt his hands come out of her bathing suit and his breathing reduced. She pivoted to see him sitting on the bed, a lump progressing from beneath his orange and red boxers. They were both wearing blue flip-flops, except his had been removed and tossed onto the floor beside his open feet. "I…I'm not sure what you mean." Kagami studied the rest of his body as bewilderment crossed her mind.

"I'm talking about this." With that, he pointed towards his swim shorts. "Don't tell me you've never done oral before." Kagami shook her head.

"Oral?" Before she could ask anything else, he had already grasped her hair, and she had fallen on her knees, sitting between his legs, her mouth inches away from his pants zipper.

"Unzip it," Kosuke ordered. Her hands were trembling as she seized the silver zipper with her right hand, and then pulled it downwards. His erecting member shot straight up, alerting her what oral meant. "Now you should know what to do."

'He wants me to suck on it? I touched Tomi's member, but not licked it,' Kagami thought, grossed out by the request. She felt pinned as her hands wrapped around the shaft, a gentle moan coming out from Kosuke's mouth. She then leaned forward and widened her mouth, sticking the pinnacle of the manhood onto her tongue.

"Yes…That's it…" Kosuke groaned. Her mouth was now engulfing it, moving up and down, her tongue flicking against his hardened skin. She heeded his grunts and continued suckling. The boy then arched his back, his hands slammed and gripping the bed firmly. His legs shifted and spread out, almost like his body was overreacting to her mouth on his member.

'Won't he come eventually?' Kagami wondered to herself. 'I hope he doesn't do it in my mouth.' Her hands were still around the bottom of his shaft, her mouth beginning to move briskly. His grunts were teasing her, the youth wanting something to masturbate her pussy. She could feel the member petrify, almost like his semen was about to pop.

"That's enough." She removed her mouth, as his shaft was completely soaked with drool. "Now for the moment you have been waiting for." He then stood up as she backed away, watching as his hands reached for her. "The test isn't over." His last comment seemed like a bark, sneering with a grimace across his face.

"Oh right," Kagami retorted. "What now?" The boy then placed his hands onto her shoulders, smirking to himself.

"Just relax." Her hands were clasped together, attempting to protect her bosom from further touching. His hands then grasped her bathing suit strings, pulling them down onto her arms. Her chest was then exposed as it flopped. He didn't stop as his hands reached for the second piece, and began tugging it downwards. "This will be a lot better without your suit on," he grinned. His hands continued flitting her attire, slipping both pieces onto the floor.

'It's cold in here,' Kagami contemplated. She was completely naked, the bathing suit tossed to the side. He then gripped her shoulders again and gazed into her eyes.

"Get on the bed," Kosuke taunted. She nodded and then walked towards the mattress, his hands slipping off of her body. She was about to sit on it when he opened his mouth. "Lay down." His eyes were still glaring at her, observing as she laid across the teal cover. Her hands were to her sides, feeling the soft sheets beneath her exposed body.

The boy then sauntered towards the bed, removing his boxers, and throwing them onto the floor. His shaft was still erected as it was pointing directly to the pale ceiling. He sat on the bed, between her legs, and then leaned forward.

"You just have two more parts of the test left to pass," Kosuke explained. "Hm…I wonder how you'll react." He licked his lips, and then gripped her thighs with his hands. Her legs were shifted apart, her pussy wide open.

"What are you doing?" Kagami inquired. She then loudly moaned, Kosuke's tongue licking her pre-cum pussy. Her hands seized the cover instantly, enduring the oral transaction. His tongue slipped in and out, around and between her clit, and even across her legs. Each flick of his tongue was in sync with a groan, her pussy widening, and devising for the craved intercourse. Kosuke then paused.

"Kagami-Chan," Kosuke began. "Let's see how you react to my member." He then gripped his shaft, taking aim for her pussy, rubbing it with the pinnacle of his manhood. She let out a moan, teased for too long. He then shoved it in, a jolt of pain and discomfort enveloping Kagami, his member penetrating her tight pussy. He then removed it from her, a loud grunt coming from the girl.

"No…Don't stop…" Kagami begged. She then gasped. 'Did I just say that?' That was all that Kosuke needed to hear, a wide grin across his face.

"So you do like it? All right then," the boy snickered. He thrashed his member into her pussy, another attempt of penetration. He then put his legs over hers, bucking his hips firmly, and the member thrusting in and out of her pussy. Each hump caused her to moan, the orgasm building up rapidly. Her hands were holding onto the bed, the displeasure suddenly befitting.

"That feels…Good!" Kagami admitted. Her cheeks were completely cherry red, sweat trickling down her cheeks, and her breathing beginning to increase. The pain was now pleasure, each shove of his shaft going in deeper, her chest bouncing around.

'She's reacting differently than I expected her to,' Kosuke thought. 'She hasn't bled yet either. I wonder what she has been doing all this time to get such a strong response.' His humping was increasing in swiftness, his balls slamming against her skin constantly. 'I'm going to come soon.' "So Kagami-Chan…" he panted. His member was tightly wrapped by her pussy, her presence suckling hard. "For your…Final test…I'm going to come inside you."

"Yes! Do it!" Kagami shrieked. "Make me come a lot! Please Kosuke-Kun!" She sensed the orgasm trembling through her, his member about to trigger the overwhelming pleasure that she had wanted for a long time. He then began humping, bucking, thrashing, shoving, thrusting, and arching his back. His shaft was reaching all the way inside, the ejaculation about to burst.

"I'm…Coming…" Kosuke grunted. Kagami was unable to respond, his member reaching a very delicate spot in her pussy. She loved the feeling, almost like her thighs were solid, the shaft penetrating and rubbing against the farthest point. The orgasm overcame her as the intercourse had completed its purpose. She then wailed, cum bursting onto his presence. Kosuke then held the member in place, her pussy covering his entire manhood, poised for his seed to spread out into her genitalia.

"Kosuke-Kun…" Kagami puffed. The boy then moaned, arching his back, ejaculating his semen inside of her tight pussy. She felt the sticky substance discharging out of his member, lots of his semen building up inside. He held his shaft in, panting loudly.

"You passed, Kagami-Chan," he uttered. "But if you and Tomi do anything suspicious again, I'll penetrate you in places unimaginable." He then eased out his shaft, a puddle of semen and cum falling onto the bed. She remained speechless, exhausted, but content.

End of Chapter Five


	6. Disturbing Vacation Part 2

Chapter Six: Disturbing Vacation Part 2

In a hotel a few blocks down the street, by the pool, Tomi was sitting on a teal beach chair with Tomoko between his legs. She was wearing a sapphire bikini and dismal flip-flops. The vacant pool was behind the girl. The walls were also azure with white streaks. The pool was about twenty feet long by ten feet wide. Tomi could see the double door entrance from the other side of the pool, no one watching them at the front desk. The floor was rough and the color tan.

"So Tomi-Kun," Tomoko began. "It's time for your test." The boy was bewildered as he glanced downwards towards her face.

"A test? For what?" he asked. He then powerfully moaned. Tomoko had unzipped his white swim shorts and slid her mouth over his member, licking it furiously with her tongue. Her right hand was cupping and rubbing his balls, causing his entire shaft to harden. No one, except Tomoko, knew that his manhood was his most sensitive spot on his body.

"Tomoko-Chan! What…Are you doing?" Tomi gasped, letting out another groan, her mouth moving briskly, upward and downward. Tomoko smirked.

'I want him to come as much as he can,' she thought. 'That way, he won't forget who's the president of the club.' Tomoko's left hand wrapped around his member beneath her slipping mouth, feeling Tomi's length. The boy continued moaning, groaning, and grunting, unable to conceal it from her, the oral misconduct overwhelming for him. He sensed the ejaculation about to pop, Tomoko's suckling swift and firm.

"I'm…Coming…" Tomi gawked. Tomoko knew that he was going to say that, her hand feeling his shaft erect and grow warm. She then removed her mouth, watching as the male's scarlet expression and gritted teeth continued.

'That's right. Watch as you waste it,' Tomoko contemplated. Her eyes studied her work, as Tomi seemed uneasy. His shaft was still pointing upwards as his hands gripped the chair tightly, ejaculating semen onto his legs. "How did that feel? Was it a soothing release?" Tomoko grinned. 'Hopefully he'll want to do it again. Kosuke usually gets irritated when he can't spread his seed into a girl.'

"Not really," Tomi admitted. His eyes were glaring at the floor, staring at the semen beside Tomoko's knees.

"It felt like it had an unjust result," Tomoko teased. "Am I right?" From the petite amount of semen on the floor, Tomi's body needed more pleasure in order to release a full amount of semen, which was what Tomoko was wanting.

"Um yeah," he retorted. A part of him was eager to hold back as he remembered Kagami and their time spent together. Most of him couldn't recoil Tomoko's masturbation at all.

"I thought so," she chortled. Her hands wrapped around his member again, repeating the oral conduct with her moist mouth and flicking tongue. The moans continued as Tomi already felt another ejaculation on its way. His eyes were shut as his breathing began to increase. Tomoko heeded his defenses weakening, the next part of the test ready to begin. She pulled away, but kept her hands on his shaft, rubbing it firmly. "Are you coming again, Tomi-Kun?"

"Y…Yes…" he mumbled. She watched as his member shot more semen, a little bit less than before. Her hand seized his member again, rubbing it intensely; another burst of semen, but not much at all. Tomi was shocked, ejaculating not once, twice, but a few times, each incident just done with her hand, his semen depleted onto the floor.

"Is my fingering not enough?" Tomoko sneered. "Maybe this will help." She then stood up and tugged on his swimwear, shoving it onto the floor.

"What are you…?" Before Tomi had the chance to continue, she had already pushed him onto the chair, her body atop of his.

"I would suggest lying in a comfortable position," she taunted. "The next part of the test is starting." Tomi had no choice but to shift himself to the right, his entire body across the chair lengthwise. It was a mix of white and blue with pale metal poles holding it up. Tomoko was still on him, removing her bathing suit, and exposing her pussy. Pre-cum was trickling from it, as her thighs were moist.

'I'm sorry, Kagami,' Tomi thought. He could already tell what Tomoko was planning to do, the intercourse about to occur. Tomoko eased herself over Tomi's body, her right hand gripping Tomi's shaft. Her legs were apart as she slowly shoved the member into her pussy.

"Oh! It's so thick!" Tomoko smiled. She felt the pinnacle of his member penetrate her pussy, her body dropping. Tomi groaned, feeling her warm genitalia begin to engulf his manhood. She then shoved herself downwards, a jolt of discomfort happening between her legs. The girl then bucked her hips, the shaft moving in and out of her pussy. "I can feel your g-spot going in deeper. I wonder how far I can put it in." They were both groaning in sync, each grunt sounding when the member thrashed into Tomoko's pussy.

'It feels so good…' Tomi thought. Lots of heat and moisture were enveloping his member, her genitalia sucking firmly on his shaft. The ejaculation and orgasm were triggered, each hump increasing the delectation. Tomi felt his semen escalating, devising to burst a large amount of it soon, each shove of it into her pussy increasing the bulging of his shaft.

"Yes…Go in deep!" Tomoko yelled. She felt the shaft coming closer to her sensitive blemish, the orgasm about to initiate. Her body was moving quickly, up, down, and her hands grasping the chair tightly. "Oh!" Tomi placed his hands onto her back, preparing for the ejaculation. With a loud puff, Tomoko arched her back, his member reaching profoundly into her pussy.

She felt the orgasm pop, her body exhausted like she had released a large amount of tension. His shaft was hitting where she wanted it to, where she felt its length penetrating and causing a feeling that happened only when the intercourse was done correctly. It was like a numbing of the pussy, tingly and with pleasure.

Tomi felt her pussy cum, holding her onto his body, his member about to ejaculate. With a loud grunt, he felt his semen be released, an amount that he hadn't experienced in a long time. Tomoko shrieked, feeling the semen build up rapidly inside her pussy. It was beginning to drip outwards, falling onto the chair.

'He released tons of it, perfect…' Tomoko thought. With that, he pulled away his hands, the girl sitting up as the semen and member were expelled. She felt herself cum again from the flow of semen, the seed forming a large puddle on the chair, which sunk onto the floor below it. "Well you pass. Just remember that if you do anything wrong again, I'll make you come more than you want." Tomi nodded his head, guilt and uneasiness in his stomach, feeling his member droop.

End of Chapter Six


	7. Complete

Chapter Seven: Complete

It had been a few days since the incident at the hotel. Kagami was sitting on her bed; uneasiness and guilt flip flopping in her stomach.

'I don't know what to do,' she thought. 'Should I just tell Tomi what happened? Maybe he'll understand and not get mad at me.' She was gripping her silver cell phone, her legs dangling off the right side of the bed. She tossed open the phone, typing in numbers with her petite fingers.

"Hello?" Tomi's voice sounded over the speaker. Kagami sensed the tears already forming in her eyes.

"Tomi-Kun, we need to talk," Kagami retorted. Her left hand fell onto her thigh, her right hand grasping the phone firmly against her ear.

"About what?" he asked. He seemed concerned and disappointed.

"Well last Saturday, something bad happened," Kagami began. "I was invited to a hotel and Kosuke had sex with me." She paused for a moment, letting the tears engulf her eyes, unable to see.

"Kagami-Chan, don't cry," he comforted.

"Why not?" she bellowed. Her left hand was a fist of tension.

"I was also invited to a hotel and had sex with Tomoko last Saturday," Tomi explained. "He told you that it was a test, right?"

"Yeah," Kagami admitted. "He knew about our plans to change the club."

"That's what Tomoko told me as well. We were both set up and then…" he responded. "You know."

"Are you mad at me, Tomi-Kun?" Kagami inquired. There was a short pause as she bit her lower lip.

"No, it wasn't your fault." The girl felt relieved. She opened her mouth. Her attire was her school uniform since she was at school a few hours ago.

"I forgive you," she beamed.

"Me too. I better go. I'll see you tomorrow at school," Tomi uttered.

"Bye Tomi-Kun," Kagami replied. She closed her phone and placed it onto her lap. 'Now we have to be careful around the Popular Clique. They'll kick us out for sure if we make another mistake.'

* * *

The next day at school, no one discussed about the incident at the hotel, and not even the club members themselves. Kagami and Tomi met at the lockers like every other usual morning, almost like nothing had happened that weekend.

"Oh hello Tomoko," a girl interrupted. The two of them glanced to the side to see Tomoko and Fumiko, the president of Popular Clique folding her arms in dismay.

"What do you want?" she sneered. The two of them glared at each other for a while until Fumiko opened her mouth.

"Nothing yet," she retorted. Two girls from the Iris Club sauntered down the hallway and stood beside the leader. "Well I've got to go. Take care." With that, she waved her right hand in the air, and then pivoted, going the opposite direction into the crowd of strolling students.

'She'll pay one day,' Tomoko thought to herself. "Tomi. Kagami. Come here!" Her voice bellowed as the two students moved away from the lockers.

"What is it, Tomoko-Chan?" Tomi inquired. The three of them were in the center of the school hallway as various students whizzed by.

"We have a new candidate for Popular Clique," she explained. "Fumiko, the leader of Iris Club. You know where to take her."

"R…Right," Kagami stammered. 'I wonder why Tomoko and Fumiko don't like each other.'

"See you two in class," Tomoko coolly responded. She then wandered off, heading for the club classroom. The couple remained in place, thinking about the fresh order.

"Tomi-Kun, what should we do?" she questioned. She looked upwards as the boy gazed downwards. "If Fumiko goes in there, she'll be raped. Who knows what will happen to Iris Club."

"I'm not sure. We could always try lying and say that we never saw her," Tomi joked. He realized that they had a half-hour before class began, just enough time for Fumiko to be interrogated by Popular Clique.

"Hey," a voice interrupted. They both glanced forward to see Fumiko and another girl obverse of them.

"Fumiko-Chan…" Kagami gasped.

"Is something wrong?" the other student added. Her cinnamon hair was long and went down mid-back. She had green eyes.

"Tomoko wants to meet with you," Tomi muttered. "In that classroom." He pointed to the one down the hallway, where a member of the Popular Clique was stagnant, keeping watch beside the shut door.

"I see. That's the club hangout, isn't it?" Fumiko had her hands on her hips, a wide smirk across her face. The female beside her was jotting down some notes into a journal with a lavender cover.

"Fumiko-Chan," Kagami squeaked. "Why does Tomoko not like you? The two of you seem to argue whenever you see one another." Tomi and Kagami were standing across from Fumiko and the girl.

"This is a secret," the brunette said.

"Tomoko used to be in Iris Club," Fumiko admitted. She frowned as in not pleased by the moment. "Henako, I'll tell them."

"Yes My Lady." The girl named Henako kept still.

"She what?" Tomi flinched. His right hand formed a fist by his side.

"It happened last semester. Tomoko was trying to join Iris Club," Fumiko uttered. "We ran out of room and didn't let her become a part of the club."

"But you have a lot of members now," Kagami piped in.

"Yes, but that was before Popular Clique was created," she continued. "Most of the clubs were only allowed to have a certain amount of people. After we told Tomoko the news, she asked permission from the school to create a club with an unlimited amount of students since that way anyone could join and not have to be refused approval."

"Well this is making a lot of sense," Tomi razzed. His hands were relaxed as Fumiko proceeded.

"I don't know what the Popular Clique does, but Tomoko and Kosuke have been irritating me for the past few months," she mumbled. "I guess it's all part of Tomoko's revenge."

"Whatever you do, don't go into that classroom!" Kagami hollered. "You'll be um…" Tomi then placed his left hand onto her right shoulder.

"We're not supposed to tell, remember?" he scolded.

"But we can't let someone else get hurt," she sobbed. "Because of us."

"Is there a problem?" Henako wondered. Kagami and Tomi kept quiet.

"You know, we could totally deplete the Popular Clique and Tomoko's desires," Fumiko taunted. She grinned. "What do you think? Or would you rather let her continue avenging her rejected approval to Iris Club?"

"Huh?" Tomi snorted. Kagami then tugged on Tomi's left sleeve.

"It's a great idea! That way no one else will be deceived like we were," she squealed.

"All right," Tomi nodded. "What do we need to do, Fumiko?"

"Go to the main office and get someone from staff. I'll go in and act like you guys did your job in asking me to go," she chortled. "That way someone from the school administration will know the truth, and then hopefully deliver some consequences."

"But Fumiko," Kagami grimaced. "You'll get raped if you go in there."

"So that's what she's been up to. Interesting," the leader smirked. "That makes sense since Tomoko has always wanted a boyfriend. She was like you two before you joined; isolated and unpopular. Well good luck. I'm sure that I'll be fine."

"Okay! We'll be back right away!" Tomi beamed. He grasped Kagami's right hand and then pulled her away from the girls.

"Henako, go tell the girls that we're about to become the largest club again," Fumiko teetered.

"Yes Madam," she retorted. "What will you do in there though? You know that they'll possibly take your virginity away."

"I'll be all right. It's worth the risk. Just hurry." Fumiko watched as Henako nodded, and then she walked towards the student at the door to the classroom.

"Excuse me. I was invited by Kagami and Tomi to visit Tomoko," Fumiko clarified.

"Okay," the boy bowed. He opened the door as Fumiko peeked inside. Kosuke and Tomoko were by the desks as a few other male students were encircling them.

"Tomoko…" Fumiko whispered. "Hey! Long time no see!"

"Heh. You're so naïve, Fumiko," Tomoko sneered. "But welcome to our classroom." Her arms were folded. Kosuke was by her right side. He didn't seem pleased.

* * *

Tomi and Kagami were scurrying down the hallway, heading for the main office. It was in the back of the school where most classrooms didn't exist.

"We better hurry! We don't want Fumiko to be raped!" Kagami panted.

"I know. We can finally stop Tomoko from hurting more students," Tomi responded. "Although without the Popular Clique, we wouldn't have met." Kagami bit her lower lip.

"You're right. Oh here it is!" she teetered. The double doors opened into a petite room with a main desk, and more doors.

"How may I help you?" the secretary at the desk asked.

"Our friend is in trouble!" Tomi exclaimed.

"Trouble?" she repeated. Her expression was stern, hoping that the kids weren't lying.

"Call security and follow us!" Kagami begged.

* * *

Tomoko was still glaring at Fumiko, pleased that the leader had walked into the room. The door was shut with the boy still standing outside.

"Me? You're the one that's immature for making your own club," Fumiko laughed. "It was all revenge, just because you couldn't accept being discarded from joining Iris Club."

"What are you doing here anyway?" Kosuke wondered. "Are you really here to join Popular Clique? Or just to bring up the past?"

"I am interested in becoming a member," Fumiko lied. "You can be a leader of one club and a division of another? Am I wrong?" She paused.

"I see your point," Tomoko nodded. "So…Are you ready for the test?" The boys in the room shifted closer to the Iris Club leader.

"Yeah sure. I've been wondering how you invited so many people," Fumiko responded. 'Tomi and Kagami better be on their way here. Tomoko won't go easily on me.'

"Okay then. Kosuke will be your judge," Tomoko chuckled. The youth walked over to Fumiko, and then shoved her onto the floor.

"Hey!" Before Fumiko had a chance to respond, three other boys were pinning her to the tiled floor. Then Kosuke eased himself over her, his hands cupping her bosom.

"I hope that you don't mind the air," he grinned. He then ripped her jacket and cupped her chest furiously. The girl screamed in response, holding in a moan.

'No! I can't move!' Fumiko thought. Kosuke was already a step ahead. He continued teasing her top as another boy removed her panties. His hands gripped onto her thighs as his tongue flicked against her pussy. "Get off!"

"That's what you get for denying me," Tomoko giggled. "She's all yours, Men." The girl continued watching in delight.

Fumiko sensed her legs twitching from the licking between her thighs. The male was also slipping his tongue against her legs and then thrashing it into her virginity. Kosuke then got up, pulling his member from out of his pants, his right hand squeezing it as he groaned. Fumiko noticed that it erected as another boy did the same. Fumiko felt her heart throbbing in her chest, uneasiness and horror engulfing her.

'What if Tomi and Kagami tricked me?' she contemplated. 'No. They seemed like they trusted me. I just have to endure this pain a little bit longer.' The boy between her legs had left, but was now replaced by Kosuke.

"This will hurt," he smirked. His hands were beside Fumiko's body as his legs went over hers.

'No! He's going to!' Fumiko panicked. Just as she was about to shriek, someone stuck a sock into her mouth, making it difficult to breathe. The pinnacle of his member was rubbing against her pussy, poised to penetrate her at any moment.

"Check mate," Tomoko grinned. Kosuke heard her words, and then shoved his member forward, thrashing half of it into Fumiko's cunt in an instant. The sock, a jolt of pain trickling across her spine, muffled Fumiko's groan. Kosuke then bucked his hips, thrusting his member in and out, the discomfort slowly altering into pleasure.

'It hurts!' Fumiko cried. Her face was cherry red from the intercourse, overwhelmed by his member reaching in deeper with each hump, and unable to move.

"I'm going to come inside you," Kosuke sneered. "I can tell that you like it. Your pussy is so wet. I can feel it sucking on my shaft." He shoved his member briskly, humping, bucking, thrashing, and thrusting. The orgasm was building up with each movement of his hips touching hers.

'I think I'm…Coming…' Fumiko wailed. Kosuke also sensed the ejaculation about to occur, the semen almost popping out of his member. He tried holding it in, wanting as much semen as possible to build up, and then releasing it. Kosuke also had been desirous of to know if he could come more than he did for Kagami back at the hotel.

"Almost there," Kosuke grunted. Fumiko also sensed his member about to reach her sensitive spot, which would unleash the orgasm. Kosuke persisted the intercourse, feeling his shaft about to release semen. 'Not yet. I can't do it until she comes.' He was biting his teeth, his member slamming into her genitalia, and hoping not to ejaculate until he was ready.

Fumiko then felt it happen, almost like time was pacing as fast as her heart. His member had reached the area, thrashing as far as it could go, the numbing and overwhelming pleasure engulfing her pussy. She loudly moaned. Kosuke heeded her sound, keeping his member inside of her genitalia. He then arched his back and groaned, ejaculating semen into her.

Fumiko started quivering. It was almost like her pussy was a balloon, quickly inflating from the flowing semen. She continued screaming, her genitalia stretching from the sticky substance.

'Yes. There's so much of it,' Kosuke thought. The semen was still being released from his shaft, his hands gripped onto the floor, and his member all the way inside her pussy. His legs were atop of hers, a bit of semen starting to trickle onto the floor. Fumiko felt like she was about to explode, the seed not ceasing to come out of his manhood.

"Man, how much can you come?" Tomoko wondered. Kosuke had been in the same position for about twenty seconds, continuing to ejaculate and grunt. "If that was released into Fumiko's hole, then her stomach would be huge."

Kosuke felt his member begin to deflate, enveloped by semen and cum. The ejaculation had ended as he sighed. He then slowly removed his shaft, the stream of semen falling onto the floor. The door then opened, Tomi, Kagami, and security in it.

"Fumiko-Chan!" Kagami shrieked. 'We're too late!'

"What's going on here?" the security guard questioned. He was wearing a school guard uniform and was rather ready to interrogate the situation.

"Officer! We can explain!" Kosuke stammered. Fumiko had passed out, a puddle of semen beneath her. Tomoko was horrified.

'No! My revenge! It can't be over!' Tomoko thought. With the exhaustion and fright engulfing him he turned pale and rather sluggish.

"The club is over," Tomi smiled with her hands on her hips. "Busted!"

* * *

It had been several days since the incident with Fumiko and Kosuke. Tomoko and Kosuke were both expelled from school and the Popular Clique was eradicated. The school administration was not pleased hearing about how students were being violated, and neither were the other people that heard or experienced it. Fumiko continued Iris Club and gained lots of new members.

"Well I'm glad that we don't have to worry about rape anymore," Kagami said. She and Tomi were heading down the street away from the school, another day of classes ending.

"But you know, we're not popular anymore," Tomi sighed.

"Does it matter?" she giggled. The sun was setting in the horizon as several cars were driving down the main road to their left. "You know…Rape isn't really something to be happy about. It's seen as a crime in a way."

"I guess not," he admitted. He also had received punishment of detention for the next month or so for his actions, but it would have been more if he had not caught the original prosecutors. "Hey. What should we do now?"

"What do you mean?" Kagami asked.

"Dismal Coterie is gone, too, so how am I going to have sex now?" he joked. Kagami rolled her eyes.

"You have me, Silly," Kagami retorted. With that, she embraced him into a hug with her petite arms. "If we hurry, we can do 'it' before my parents get home." Tomi smiled and blushed.

"I'm hardening just thinking about it!" he laughed.

End of Chapter Seven

The End


End file.
